Love Tension
by julythereza
Summary: Não vá embora, só te quero cada vez mais... Seu amor é uma loucura!/Abrace-me bem forte, eu vou mostrar só pra você.../Meus olhos não saem de você, estou louca pra que você me abrace forte, eu quero ouvir sua voz, quero ver seu sorriso./Quero tudo de você! Nova NejiHIna para maiores de 18 anos! Haha


**Disclaimer: **Naruto é do tio Kishi feio que matou o Neji. u.u Alguns personagens são criações minhas e a história foi inventada por mim.  
A fic estará sendo postada no Nyah! e no AnimeSpirit também.

**N/A: **Olá! Olha quem aparece aqui de novo? Dessa vez ressurgindo bonitinho das cinzas com um shipper épico, pelo menos para mim e que amo de paixão, meu preferido! Neji e Hinata pra vocês!

Espero que apreciem, essa é minha primeira fanfic nesse estilo, por conta disso escolhi meu casal favorito para escrevê-la! E também espero não ter perdido o jeito de escrever fics desse casal, rs.

Um agradecimento especial a FranHyuuga que me incentivou a postar o primeiro capítulo dessa fic, né? Apesar de que eu sei que ela estava ansiosa para lê-la!

Boa leitura e espero de verdade que apreciem a fic!

* * *

_Eu também estou prestes a enlouquecer_

_Desperte a tensão do amor_

_Não sei de mais nada, só sei que isso não pode ser parado_

_Desperte a tensão do amor_

Hinata suspirou cansada passando pela porta de vidro da agência. Hoje era o dia que seu primo finalmente retornava da sua longa estadia em New York, ele voltava para trabalhar na empresa matriz, por ordem de seu pai. Tornaria-se o vice-presidente executivo e a Hyuuga iria ajudá-lo a se adaptar. A jovem seguiu rapidamente para o elevador, iria receber uma bela bronca de seu pai por estar chegando atrasada num dia que ele julgava tão importante. Ela não devia ter se deixado levar por Ino, que aparecerá toda arrumada na porta do seu apartamento na noite anterior.

– _Vamos sair para desestressar e parar de se preocupar com a Dentsu._ – lembrava-se do convite irrecusável da amiga. – _Prometo que será a última vez que saímos num domingo à noite! _– promessa que seria deixada de lado no próximo domingo, como sempre.

A Hyuuga tentou negar o convite da Yamanaka, mas a loira invadiu seu apartamento e escolheu um vestido que ela nunca usaria, mas a morena acabou se deixando levar pela empolgação da amiga, que era filha do dono da boate mais badalada de Tókio e seguiu com Ino para o local. Hinata foi deixada na porta de seu prédio às quatro da manhã, tinha se divertido horrores com a amiga e só foi reparar na hora quando entrou no seu apartamento. Correu para o banheiro, tomar um banho e colocar a camisola, não se preocupou em remover a maquiagem, mas fez um esforço para ver se ela saía no banho. Quinze minutos depois estava rolando em sua cama tentando dormir. Por conta disso, apareceu duas horas atrasada no seu local de trabalho... Ia ouvir uma bela bronca do seu pai quando aparecesse para dar bom dia na sala do presidente executivo.

A jovem de cabelos arroxeados, pele branquíssima e olhos pérola, com um corpo sinuoso e dar inveja a muitas mulheres que andavam por aí, era a presidente do setor de publicidade de moda. Ela que era a grande cabeça pelas diversas propagandas, flyers, anúncios, outdoors e os mais diversos meios de mostrar campanhas publicitárias sobre moda. E também era a filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, presidente executivo da agência de publicidade que pertencia a sua família. Quando seu pai se aposentasse, coisa que ela acreditaria que ia demorar eras para acontecer, ela seria a cabeça da Dentsu, logicamente se seu primo não assumisse isso por ela, já que ele tinha grande parte da empresa por conta do seu pai, seu tio Hizashi, ser o irmão gêmeo de Hiashi, que era o pai da jovem. Seu avô, pai de Hiashi e Hizashi, foi o grande fundador da agência de publicidade e propaganda que agora era a maior do país e uma das maiores do mundo.

Quando chegou ao seu departamento para deixar sua bolsa com a pasta que continha seu notebook e papelada que andava sempre com ela, encontrou seu amigo, John, o vice-presidente do setor de publicidade de moda.

– Hina-chan, querida, está atrasada! – ele exclamou o que ela já sabia se aproximando de sua chefa para lhe dar um beijinho em cada bochecha.

– Eu sei, meu querido John, Ino me fez sair novamente. – ela reclamou fazendo com que o loiro de olhos azuis sorrisse para a Hyuuga.

– Algo me diz que foi muito divertido! – ele sorriu seguindo a jovem para a sala da presidente. – Quero os detalhes depois. – pediu vendo a moça sorrir.

– Conto-te tudo depois, mas agora preciso ver meu pai. – Hinata falou abrindo a porta de sua sala, não sem antes cumprimentar a sua secretária, Temari, com quem tinha grande amizade também.

A sala da Hyuuga era banhada dos mais diversos quadros, todos relacionados a roupas, acessórios de moda e sapatos, mas ela tinha uma parede apenas para as primeiras propagandas que mostraram seu grande talento para o ramo. E numa parede, do lado direito da sala, tinha uma estante média com vários livros e pastas de trabalho, junto de dvds de desfiles e vários outros assuntos relacionados a moda. Num outro canto se tinha um sofá delicado na cor lilás e de costas para as janelas enormes que davam uma vista maravilhosa dos parques que rodeavam o gigantesco prédio da agência, ficava a sua mesa, os pés eram em marfim e sua superfície era toda de vidro cristalino, nela tinha seu computador de trabalho, dois porta-retratos um com uma foto de seus pais e sua irmã mais nova, e o outro com a foto de seus amigos numa pose divertida em frente a universidade de Tókio, na qual ela concluíra a faculdade de publicidade e propaganda, e mais uma grande papelada. Deixou sua bolsa e sua pasta em cima da mesa antes de voltar para a mesa de Temari, que ficava de frente para a sua sala.

– Bom dia, Tema-chan. – ela começou gentil olhando a loira que prendia os cabelos de um jeito diferente. – O que tem para mim? – ela perguntou.

Temari era bonita também, mas tinha uma pose bastante intimidadora, a qual Hinata gostava bastante, pois ela sabia que podia confiar totalmente na mulher para qualquer coisa relacionada ao seu trabalho. Sabaku no Temari era uma mulher séria e vestia-se sempre de forma sóbria e elegante, isso fora um dos motivos que Hinata a contratara, tirando, é claro, o incrível desempenho e comprometimento da mesma.

– Hiashi-sama a aguarda em sua sala, ele já está com Neji-sama e acabou de me avisar que já lhe mostrou toda a empresa. – informou-a.

– Como ele parecia estar? Bravo? Irritado? – a Hyuuga perguntou se mostrando apreensiva.

– Ele não demonstrou nada para mim, Hinata-sama, mas sugiro que vá preparada. – a secretária lhe aconselhou.

– Certo. – a moça ponderou. – Tem alguma coisa na minha agenda hoje, além de a volta de Neji? – ela perguntou.

Rapidamente Temari verificou a agenda da Hyuuga no computador, a informou que ela tinha apenas uma reunião às 15:00 horas com a Mahotu para discutirem sobre como fariam a campanha de publicidade da moda primavera/verão.

Hinata agradeceu-a e pediu sorte para ambos, Temari e John, antes de voltar para o elevador e seguir para o último andar onde era a sala de seu pai.

Enquanto o elevador subia, ela se mostrava apreensiva, se perguntava se seu primo lembraria-se dela, pois fazia mais de sete anos que não se viam. Neji deixou o Japão no último ano da escola, ia começar um estágio na empresa de New York antes de finalmente começar a cursar publicidade e propaganda em uma das mais concorridas universidades dos Estados Unidos. Fora um orgulho para a família quando o Hyuuga conseguiu a vaga numa das maiores universidades do mundo. Na época Hinata não entendera muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas se sentia feliz pelo primo, sabia que além da universidade, Neji fizera pós-graduação em base de administração, então ele entendia ainda mais sobre a agência que ela. No ano que Neji deixou o país, a Hyuuga entrou para ensino médio e após terminar a escola fora direto para a Universidade de Tókio, fazia pouco mais de um ano que ela terminara a faculdade, mas já tinha muito sucesso e um maravilhoso desempenho no meio que trabalhava.

Ela verificou se estava tudo certo com a sua aparência e seus trajes. A maquiagem estava suave, dando-lhe um ar angelical, escondia apenas suas olheiras por conta do pouco sono que teve. A jovem usava um vestido preto com mangas que iam até metade do seu braço, sem decote nenhum, pois ele se enroscava em seu pescoço fazendo uma gola folgada, levava meias 7/8 na cor cinza que estavam presas numa cinta-liga, não lhe agradava muito o fato de usar meia calça mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco frio e por fim, levava um par de scarpan na cor preta brilhante. Não usava acessórios nenhum, tivera muita pressa para se vestir e não se preocupara com brincos ou pulseira. Mas mesmo assim estava elegantíssima. Agradava-lhe o fato do tecido preto, assim disfarçava um pouco o grande volume dos seios e as coxas grossas que tinha. Vendo estar tudo okay e que o gloss incolor que passara antes de descer do carro ainda estava presente em sua boca, ela voltou a olhar para o marcador de andares.

Quando marcou no quadragésimo sétimo andar, ela ajeitou os cabelos antes das portas se abrirem e ela sair por elas, sendo recepcionada pela secretária de seu pai, chegara ao quadragésimo oitavo andar.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram? No próximo capítulo teremos Neji! Weee! ~as mina pira~

Primeiro capítulo é chatinho, eu sei, mas no seguinte as coisas já começam a esquentar!

Aguardo reviews, hein? A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!

Besos e quesos, até breve!


End file.
